


One "Therapist" to Another

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Gen, Therapy, Two helpful boys both have PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Steven visits the Interdimensional Convention Center, and sets up a therapy room. The only problem is that Steven is required to have therapy from another person, who reminds him of a much more naïve version of himself.
Relationships: K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes) & Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Interdimensional Convention Center





	One "Therapist" to Another

Steven sighed as he looked at the door in front of him. He though he was just going to be helping people through their problems, like he normally does. Unfortunately, he was required to see a therapist if he wanted to be a therapist.

Steven stepped in to see a much younger kid than himself on a chair. In his hands he had a clipboard.

"Oh, are you Steven Universe! I've heard so much about you from Garnet!" The young boy gave off a similar aura to himself, and reminded him of Ruby in size, stature, and even hair. "Please have a seat."

"Oh, so, you're supposed to be my therapist?"

"I'm supposed to help you through your..." he checked his notes. "P...T...S...D. Hey! I have that too!" He didn't seem like he realized he had said it. Maybe Steven could help this kid with it!

"What's your name?"

"My name is K.O.! Though you should call me Mr. Kincaid from what I heard."

"Uh huh. Mr. Kincaid, you said you had PTSD? What from?"

"Oh, something I've already solved, which is why I'm on your case! Apparently you're dealing also with anger issues or DID."

"DID?"

"Dis...dissa... dissociative identity disorder." He sounded it out. "Well, to get started, let me ask a few questions!"

"I'll ask some too."

"I'll only answer if you give me answers." The kid had an impossibly smug smirk that reminded Steven of Jasper. 

"Well, then. Let's ask questions."


End file.
